They Won't Forget
by Cheliz
Summary: In 2043, Noire Potter is orphaned by self-proclaimed Death Eaters. Traumatized and bitter, she tried to get by. But when Iris Nott offers her the deal to change her life, she grabs it with both hands. Iris, Noire and Catarina Scamander decide to travel through time. With one mission. Basically, murder all Death Eaters before the Wizarding Wars start. Simple, right?


_Cheliz is back! I haven't written in a long time on FF, and I have to admit, my previous stories were crap and crack coming from a young girl. Now I am almost nineteen, and know a bit more about spelling and grammar then I used to do so, as I am Dutch. So please bare the mistakes I do make now with me as I don't have a Beta either. I solely swear not to make a Mary Sue story and to keep you, my reader, happy with my story. I actually started writing about Harry Potter again, now I read the Cursed Child, and saw a sweet person giving me an PM that I was allowed to send in one of my old crappy stories for a contest! I don't want to send in something crappy, I want to send in something good if there is a new contest as potato-head over here, probably missed the deadline._

 _With this story, I wanted to try something original, and whilst listening to one of the few popular songs I like as I am more of an Vocaloid fan; Heathens by Twenty One Pilots, I got the idea; What if Lily Luna Potter and her husband were killed by self-proclaimed Death Eaters, and her daughter: Noire Potter travels through time to exterminate all Death Eaters and Voldemort, so her parents will live? You need a time-turner and possibly a few more OC's for that. So after brainstorming, I made up Iris Nott, the bitter and bullied granddaugher of Theo Nott who was showed in the Cursed Child to have a time turner that wasn't destroyed in the Ministry. What if he had two, and his granddaughter has the second? And then you have the last OC I'll be using; Catarina Scamander, the granddaughter of Luna, who was turned into an werewolf. All these three girls have practically the same goal: Noire wants her parents back by killing Death Eaters, Iris wants most Death Eaters dead and make her family change sides in the war, so she won't be bullied to the point of trauma because of her family's bad reputation, and Catarina wants Fenrir dead because his nephew turned her. Sounds crazy, but I like stories with bat-shit crazy adventure. So, here I am, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter of They Won't Forget._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _One Of Us_**

Noire walked through St. Mungos.

The redhead was staring coldly in front of her, her black coloured eyes full of hidden pain.

Noire May Potter was her full name, and it had been her mother's idea to name her daughter Noire, which was the French word for 'black'. As Lily wanted to name her daughter something chic yet still keeping the tradition up of naming your character after someone fallen in the war. Noire was named after the Black family, but Regulus specifically.

Noire was on her way to the trauma department of St. Mungos, saying they would give her a special kind of Calming Draught that would ease her nightmares about her parents. As if that would ever help.

Noire sat, in one of the many chairs, as she waited for the healer.

She studied everyone, and to much of her surprise, Iris Nott was sitting in a chair not far from hers, talking with Catarina Scamander. Noire knew of Catarina's problem, and knew the twelve year old's problem. Catarina was a young werewolf, turned by Scott Greyback.

But why was Iris here? Despite Noire's problem with the Death Eaters, she didn't hate Iris. Noire was sixteen, and Iris was almost twenty. So she had been a few years above her at Hogwarts, yet she had quit Hogwarts and school entirely in Noire's first year. Noire still knew Iris vaguely though, due to the fact Iris did charity work with her 'aunt' Rose. Technically Rose was her cousin, but Rose always told her to call her 'aunt.' And whenever Noire visited aunt Rose on her work place, Iris had seemed so cheerful and kind.

Iris spotted Noire lookimg and Iris smiled softly at her. Catarina looked into the direction of Iris's smile, and smiled slightly too.

"Hey Noire." Catarina slowly stood up, and gestured for Iris to sit next to Noire.

Iris slowly stood up, a bit careful and cautious, but she still sat next to Noire.

"I am sorry about your parents." Iris said in that high-pitched voice of hers.

Iris was a girl who could easily pass for Noire's age when it came to appearance and her voice sounded even younger then that. Iris had straight and long black hair, and big golden coloured eyes along with her tan skin which made her look exotic yet she had young looking features. Where as Catarina looked like the spitting image of her grandmother Luna.

Noire smiled slightly, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to choke her. "It's fine."

Iris rolled her eyes slightly. "If you were fine, then you wouldn't be here, honey. "

Noire felt a bit hurt by the truth of Iris's words. She looked at Iris, and asked, "What are you here for then?" Noire knew she was being very rude by asking that, but Iris just shrugged and answered, "Bullying. When I was at Hogwarts, all the kids told me I should commit suicide for being Death Eater spawn. Some kids hit me, saying I wasn't worth of their wands or even my own. They said that I should be treated like how my family treated muggles; as filth. That I wasn't worth of being magical. Whenever I cried, they just laughed. They told me I should cry more and taunted me endlessly with it. So I quit school, and eventually became a charity volunteer, trying to help kids like me."

Noire was completely silent at Iris's confession. Iris seemed so calm, yet her voice was pained and bitter. Noire knew that Death Eater kids and grandchildren had it though, as she remembered her uncle Scorpius, and how he had been teased endlessly with the rumor of being Voldemort's son when he was young. So she knew Iris was speaking the truth. But to hear it from Iris so plainly made Noire think how wrong people were.

"But that's just horrible!" Noire exclaimed to which Iris seemed to try hold in her tears.

"I guess." The older girl whispered small. "Most people just label me as that. They don't care that I was a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin. They don't care that I'd rather die then live in a Voldemort world, as in that world my mother wouldn't have existed. My grandfather is a muggleborn, you know? Without my mother, I wouldn't even exist. They don't care."

Despite the fact she looked like she could cry any moment, Iris tried remaining calm, and Noire admired her strength.

-A week later-

Noire was at her Aunt Rose's place.

Recently, she had moved there as she had to live somehwere, after all.

Uncle James had been too chaotic with her, and uncle Albus was just not as good as Rose with taking care of Noire.

Noire was at her desk, sipping on some Coca Cola when the doorbell rang. She had tried to do some homework before school would start again.

To be honest, Noire felt tempted to drop school like Iris Nott. She wasn't sure if she could handle the pressure and all the condolences.

Noire knew, however, that Aunt Rose would never let her.

Nobody opened the door, so Noire decided to do it herself.

Outside, Iris stood.

"Is Miss Malfoy there?" Iris asked, referring to Rose.

Noire shook her head. "No, she just left, but she's coming back soon. Do you want to wait here?"

Iris slowly nodded and stepped inside.

"Thank you, Noire." She smiled kindly, and Noire closed the door.

"No problem. Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea." Was Iris's reply.

Noire asked the Malfoy house-elf to make Iris some tea, and she gestured to come with her to the living room.

Iris and Noire sat at the chairs and Noire studied the girl.

"Why did you came here?"

"Carmen asked me to hand this report to Rose, as I don't live as far from here as Carmen does. " Iris gestured at a report of in her bag before she relaxed in the chair.

Carmen was another woman who worked at the same charity organization as Iris and Rose, who did everything to suck up to Rose. After all, Rose was THE daughter of Hermione Granger, the soon retiring Minister of Magic and member of THE Golden Trio and Ron Weasley, another member of the Golden Trio.

Noire groaned at the mention of Carmen, and was glad Carmen didn't came to their home herself.

Iris chuckled at Noire's reaction. "I see you don't like her either."

Noire nodded, to which Iris grinned.

"So, tell me Noire, do you like living here?"

Noire was caught off-guard by the question. But knowing what Iris had been through, Noire knew she could trust Iris with the truth as despite having different types of pain, they were both hurt.

"No." Noire slightly choked out the word. "I hate it."

Iris smiled sympathetically as her tea arrived.

"I bet. I don't know how it feels to lose your parents, but I bet I would hate it too." She softly spoke.

"If I could just get them back!" A tear slowly made it's way down Noire's cheek and she mentally cursed herself for starting to cry. "If I just could do something like go back in time, and make sure my parents live and those stupid Death Eaters all die!"

Iris slowly blinked, before the most wicked kind of smirk crept on her face.

"That can be arranged, darling."


End file.
